


A Place Called Home

by ragnarok89



Series: Femslash February 2016 [27]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Canon - Anime, Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Fluff, Inner Senshi - Freeform, Inspired by Art, Internal Conflict, Kissing, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6090277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. There was something that wasn’t there before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Place Called Home

Rei had felt lost at times in her life, out of place, and unsure. Different, yes, but her new calling ushered her back in, and Minako had helped her. She guided Rei out of the listlessness and loneliness she had felt before, and Rei was indebted to her.

It wasn't every day that Rei got to see Minako outside of school, their group of friends, and their duties as soldiers, and it was all the more pleasant because of it. There was no awkwardness or hatred between them, and why would there be? If there were feelings beside friendship that Minako has left on Rei's heart, she didn't know it, but maybe there was something that wasn't there before.

She had let the chance to thank her for that escape, but this time was different. Under the blossoming trees, Rei stood by Minako, a tender smile on her face, eyes cast down, thoughtfully, and took the other girl's hand.

Rei looked up and saw Minako's eyes sparkle; with warmth in her heart, she leaned to kiss this sunshine-filled woman, this woman who had changed just as much as Rei had. They were bound by vows taken for protection, honor, and affection; they would stand by each other no matter what, with their hands intertwined.

After what had felt like such a long time, Rei found it, what wasn't there before. She had found a place called home. Home…it was wherever Minako was.


End file.
